


Raptor Jesus

by Carbon65



Series: Newsies Drabbles and Ficlets [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, M/M, childhood art projects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 10:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carbon65/pseuds/Carbon65
Summary: It's amazing what mothers save so they can gift embarrassing things to their adult children.





	Raptor Jesus

“Tony?”

“Humm?”

“Any more cookies?” ‘

Spot loves his mom’s cookies more than life itself. Race is about 20% sure Sean married him for a cookie recipe.

“By the tree.”

There’s some quiet rustling, which sounds suspiciously like Spot rifling through packages.

“TONY!” 

“Sean, is something wrong?”

“I don’t know.”

Spot is sitting under the tree, staring into a shoe box. The trail of spangled fabric tells Race exactly what’s inside.

“What the fuck? It’s a psychedelic green puffball.”

“It’s baby Jesus... I was four. I didn’t know Mom saved it.”

“It’s sweet. Can we embarrass our kids this way, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> The toilet paper creche is a real thing, which appears every year at my house. It features the most ridiculous faces, a psychedelic puff ball baby Jesus, an angel with small child's hands as wings, and a repurposed bed spring earring holder from the mid 1960s.


End file.
